in the end
by kitty4
Summary: it's a dark story, about what happened when Inu-yasha once faced a stronger youkai; rating for language and general topic


Before you start to read this, first a warning:  
A; This contains swear words. Many, to be exactly.  
B; it's a sad-fic, you have to deal with death  
C; my English is poor, still I tried my best  
D; disclaimer: I do not owe anything  
That's it, now read on if you want.  
  
Inu-yasha Fanfiction  
------------  
In the end  
------------  
  
It's hard to breathe now, every time my lungs try to suck in the tiniest bit of air it hurts like hell, nearly making me wish for mercy and prey to the-hell-knows-who that this doesn't take any longer. Yuck, my throat tastes awful. I even can _feel_ the blood running down on the inside of it, it's a warm and thick liquid, I can defenitely feel it. It would make me throw up my stochmach, if my stochmach was still there to vomit it. Instead of it there's a hole, dripping from blood. My blood.  
  
Again a hard breathe. Yeah right, durning all these thoughts I didn't have to breathe - luckily. My heartbeat and everything is obviously slow enough that one breathe every 15 secs is enough. It won't take long anymore I guess... I wish. It hurts just so fucking much. A few minutes back, when my body finally had to surrender and I sank to the ground, ..at first I even cried tears - *I* cried - because of hurt. Not like Kagome cries of course, with all those emotions and noise and all, no. Just tears rolling down my cheeks and they wouldn't stop.  
However, now I don't cry anymore. I would, but I guess my body is already too weak to bring up tears.   
  
Arrrgh. Again that breathe. Fucking shit of hell it hurts! If I just could, I think I happily would grovel like a worm if just someone would make that pain go away. To hell with all the fucking pride. If just the pain would go away. If just someone could make it go away...  
...What's with Kagome actually? ...  
Where is she, I mean, she... she..  
...I forgot?  
It's hard to think.  
Didn't she fight with me?  
Is she near me?  
*Kagome?*   
  
Fucking Bull Shit! I can't even call out for her. What's with my voice?   
Ah right, I forgot. I'm fucking dying here.  
  
Still, where's that bitch!?   
*KAGOMEEE!!*  
  
~minutes ago~~~~~~~~  
"Inu-yasha, look out!!!" Kagome screamed on the top of her lungs, letting go of her arrow and hitting her aim, fortunatley. Thanks to it the attack that was directed at Inu-yasha didn't hit home.  
Their enemy was impressed that the little human was brave enough to interfere in this fight, wasn't it obvious that they would all get killed? The girl was strong, no doubt, great abilities and a strong soul and will.  
He had to smirk. Her arrow had hit him full force.  
And done no damage.  
"Kagome, run away from here! Fast!! GO!" the panting hanyou cried back, he had all hands full to defend himself from being seriously hit. Protecting Kagome was impossible.  
If Inu-yasha could have helped it he would have prevented anyone of them from dying today. However, for 'them' it was too late now; just Kagome - she had to run. Now. Once she reached the well, she would be safe, that was what mattered now. To hell with the damn juwel. Dead people can't use it.  
  
"Inu-yasha?" Kagome asked in a small voice full of fear, without bothering to direct her gaze towards him. She suddenly had had this strange feeling; as if this time they would end in playing game-over.  
She looked up, just to see it coming directly towards her. She didn't even have enough time to blink.  
Her arms raised a few inches in this split of a second, as if it was any use trying to pull the demonic over-long arm out of her body. Certainly it pierced her through and through. It had entered the lower stochmach and came out through her back.  
Her eyes kept the stare she wore since she saw the attack coming. She choked blood, fell on her knees.  
  
*What? I'm hit?* she thought *Seriously? This is it?   
...No!   
....NOOO!*  
  
  
With one harsh movement that bastard pulls his arm out of me, strangely enough I'm not falling over because of that action. Instead, I keep my position as if frozen, just that the pulling out was taking the air out of me. I coughed. Blood is all over in my mouth, running out of it as well.  
*This was not supposed...* I feel it, these are _my_ last breathes...  
I'm going to die.  
*we did so much and...* cough, I can barely keep me up *I got so far*  
...huhhgh. I'm exhausted. ...My fingertips feel strange.  
...*I fought so much to lose it all now, like this?*  
I'm cold. And I can't see straight. How long am I like this now?  
-Just seconds actually-  
  
"inu-..." I try.  
I think I hear him scream my name. Yeah, he screams my name. He did all the time.  
  
My head is so heavy. I'm hurting. And tired.  
What's the sense anyway.   
  
Finally, as if the wind made me, I'm falling. But I'm never hitting the ground.  
At least my soul doesn't.  
~~~~~~~~  
  
*Kagome? Are you here?*  
I tried to look for her, you know - not that I could move my head and not that I would see much from my perspective of the ground here... but I don't see anymore. I understand that I can't speak no more for what's with my throat and all, and I don't have the air for it anyway...a propos air...  
  
..... breathe... *hurt! God damit!!*  
  
At first I thought my eyes are closed but now I know I've got them open. Still, everything is black.  
Looks like I'm nearing the fucking end of it... who would have though these last minutes take so bloody long.  
  
*Kagome?* Maybe I can hear her if I concentrate and be all silent?  
  
dum-dum... ... dum-dum... ...dum-dum...  
  
Mmh, guess that's nothing but my own heart-beat.  
  
dum-dum...  
  
Kagome?   
  
dum-dum...  
  
Damn bitch, don't leave me alone here!!  
  
dum - dum...  
  
KAGOMEEE!  
  
dum.....dum  
  
It hurts... Kagome, it hurts...I can't keep it up no more... help me!  
  
  
dum.... ....dum  
Gods no! I'm afraid, I doan wanna die! Kagome, please help me!  
  
  
dum... ...dum  
... gets slower...I..please  
  
  
Come-on, I beg you! We got so far!  
dum........dum  
  
  
I got so far!! I beat so many youkai! So many!!  
dum......dum  
  
  
And just this one damn single sonovabitch beat me, just ONE!  
dum......dum  
  
  
've got no force no more... 'nd so exhausted too...  
dum......dum  
  
  
one out of thousands....I tried so hard...  
  
  
...dum  
  
  
  
...and now it doesn't even matter.. all I did, nothing does matter  
  
  
  
.dum...  
  
  
  
It's over.  
  
  
  
.dum...  
  
  
  
*Ka- ..go-...me*  
  
  
  
.---....  
  
  
.----....  
  
  
  
  
-------FIN---------  
  
Author's note  
Wow, never thought I would write something like this! Usually I hate authors who kill everyone and write stuff like this, I really hate to read stories like that. And now, look at me (or my story for that).  
Probably you wonder (as much as I do) how I come to write this? (I'm not depressed, sad or angry or anything)... Mmh, for one, I'm listening to 'Linkin Park' with 'In the end'. Yes, it inspired me somewhat. (by the way: just for the rights-reserved-stuff, I borrowed a few lines of the song but you probably noticed anyway if you know the song). And two, I wondered for quite some time about this topic. I mean I really really read many many fanfiction, and they (refering to adventures) always use the basic story line where the main chara has faced many small evils and now, in the fanfiction he has to defeat the greatest evil ever. Like in: defeating Naraku, defeating Sesshou-maru, defeating Saffron or Ryouga or some other great (new invented) enemy. But they never surrender to a small unimportant opponent. Or Ranma never dies because Akane poisened him, Inu-yasha never encouters a youkai who's stronger (just his luck, ne?). And of course it's like that, because they are main charas and main charas don't die because of unimportant incidents or accidents.  
But in this story they do. They encounter a stronger youkai, and they can't defeat him. I could have written as well a story about a car accident that kills Ranma within seconds. But LinkinPark influenced me to write it like you can read it now.   
I kept the youkai name-less (if you want to imagine it was Naraku or who-ever, okay) but actually I want it to be just one youkai out of thousand name-less other youkai. The fight was about one of the shards, as ever. Just that this time - Inu-yasha lost.  
Anyway. Next time I write a love-story again, I'm just more the romance type at heart. And let's face it, Inu-yasha and Kagome *are* both in love, and they make a good couple (that's why both's last words are the other's name in this story, I couldn't help to add that).  
  
What do you think about it? Please write me some comment, thanks.  
  
Kitty  
October, 2001 


End file.
